Spinal implants can be engaged to or along one or more vertebrae of the spinal column for the treatment of various spinal conditions. Fasteners can be provided to secure the implant to a particular location along the spinal column. The engagement between the implant and the fasteners can result in forces being exerted on the implant. In some cases, one or more characteristics of the implant could be altered as a result of these forces.